


Flexing Rights

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Friends, flexing, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Ridley loses a bet.





	Flexing Rights

**Author's Note:**

> yall have no idea how long i have wanted to write something like this

Ridley couldn’t believe he lost to an Inkling. Out of all the possible things he could have lost to. It had to be a small squid kid. They were having a casual match in a mini tournament the villains and kids hosted to have fun. There was only one rule: **Winner gets to flex for the rest of the week, and the loser must be the winner’s servant.**

“Welp! You lost. You know what that means~?” Woomy waved her splattershot in the air to get Ridley’s attention. She was just in her default outfit. Woomy loved being competitive during mini tournaments. And this was no different. Especially since Ridley was her roommate.

“Yeah. Unfortunately.” Ridley got up. He was covered in the orange ink Woomy shot from her various weapons.

“Say it.” Woomy walked up to Ridley with a grin. Her hands on her hips.

Ridley sighed, “You get to flex, and I’m your servant.” Ridley tried to hold back a grin.

“That’s the spirit!” Woomy laughed as she backed away playfully. Guiding Ridley off the stage they were having their match on.

“Don’t tell me I have to-” Ridley wiped some of the ink off his face.

“You’re giving me breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed.” Woomy jumped off the battlefield platform to let the next fighters have their match.

Ridley groaned. This was gonna be a _long_ week.


End file.
